The present invention relates to a hospital stretcher, and particularly, to a surgical stretcher used for head and neck surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical stretcher having a head rest that is adjustable relative to a back section of the stretcher and having hardware, such as a wrist rest assembly and extender board assemblies, that are used in conjunction with the head rest.
Hospital stretchers having head rests that support the head of a patient during head and neck surgery are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,797 to Failor et al. According to an aspect of the invention, an apparatus for supporting a patient includes a frame, a patient-support deck including a back section coupled to the frame for pivoting movement, and an extender board coupled to the back section. The extender board is detachable from the back section. At least one actuator is coupled to the back section and the frame. The at least one actuator is lockable to prevent pivoting movement of the back section relative to the frame and releasable to permit pivoting movement of the back section relative to the frame. A first releasing assembly is coupled to the back section. Actuating the first releasing assembly releases the actuator to permit pivoting of the back section relative to the frame. A second releasing assembly is coupled to the extender board. Actuating the second releasing assembly while the extender board is coupled to the back section releases the actuator to permit pivoting of the back section relative to the frame.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a top side and an underside and the second releasing assembly is positioned adjacent the underside.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a board frame having a perimeter and a panel coupled to the board frame. The second releasing assembly includes a handle portion engageable to actuate the second releasing assembly. A portion of the panel is spaced apart from the perimeter of the board frame to permit access to the handle portion from the top side.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the back section includes a pair of longitudinal sides. The extender board includes a proximal end coupled to one of the longitudinal sides.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a board frame and a connector coupled to the board frame. The connector is coupled to the back section. The connector is configured to permit pivoting movement of the board frame relative to the back section.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a distal end. The second releasing assembly includes a handle portion that moves toward the distal end of the extender board to release the actuator.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a board frame and a panel coupled the the board frame. The second releasing assembly includes a handle portion. The handle portion moves toward a portion of the board frame to release the actuator.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a board frame having a perminter. The second releasing assembly includes a handly portion positioned to lie within the perimeter of the board frame.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the second releasing assembly is movable between a first position in which the actuator is locked and a second position in which the actuator is released. The second locking assembly is spring biased toward the first position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for supporting a patient includes a frame, a patient-support deck including a back section coupled to the frame for pivoting movement and an extender board coupled to the back section. The extender board is detachable from the back section. At least one actuator is coupled to the back section and the frame. The at least one actuator is lockable to prevent pivoting movement of the back section relative to the frame and releasably to permit pivoting movement of the back section relative to the frame. A first releasing assembly is coupled to the back section. Actuating the first releasing assembly releases the actuator to permit pivoting of the back section relative to the frame. A second releasing assembly is coupled to the extender board. Actuating the second releasing assembly while the extender board is coupled to the back section actuates the first releasing assembly to release the actuator to permit pivoting of the back section relative to the frame.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first releasing assembly includes a handle portion that is movable to release the actuator. Actuating the second releasing assembly moves the handle portion of the first releasing assembly.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a top surface defining a plane. The second releasing assembly includes at least one element that moves parallel to the plane to actuate the first releasing assembly.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the second releasing assembly includes a first element spaced apart from the first releasing assembly and a second element positioned between the first element and the first releasing assembly.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the first and second elements are movable between a first position in which the actuator is locked and a second position in which the actuator is released. The first and second elements are spring biased toward the first position.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the extender board includes a top surface defining a plane. The first and second elements move parallel to the plane to actuate the first releasing assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, an extender board is provided for use on a patient-support apparatus having a pivotable back section and an actuator that locks to prevent the back section from pivoting and unlocks to permit the back section to pivot. The extender board includes a frame, a panel coupled to the frame, and a releasing assembly coupled to one of the panel and the frame. The releasing assembly is adapted to lock and unlock the actuator while the extender board is coupled to the back section.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the frame defines a perimeter. The releasing assembly includes a handle portion within the perimeter.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the handle portion is movable relative to the frame between a first position and a second position, and is spring biased toward the first position.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the frame includes a grippable portion adjacent the handle portion. The panel is spaced from the grippable portion of the frame to permit simultaneous gripping of the grippable portion and the handle portion.
Illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the frame includes a grippable portion. The releasing assembly includes a handle portion adjacent the grippable portion. The panel is spaced apart from the grippable portion of the frame to permit simultaneous gripping of the grippable portion and the handle portion.
Further illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the panel includes a top surface defining a plane. The releasing assembly includes a handle portion that is movable parallel to the plane.
Additionally illustratively according to this aspect of the invention, the panel includes a top surface defining a plane. The releasing assembly includes a plurality of elements that are movable parallel to the plane.